Sienna black aka padslett
by flowerspot
Summary: Sienna Black disappeared after Harry killed Voldemort in the Deathly Hallows.Eleven years later she's back in England, how will everyone react. And what secrets will be revealed.
1. Background

**Sienna aka padslett**

Background

Siena is the daughter of Sirus black and Jenifer Diggory. He is/was best friends with the golden trio and

went on the horucurx search with harry, Hermione and Ron. When Ron left harry, instead of staying back,

Hermione also went with him since Sienna was there. After the two of them left, harry and Sienna did

something, caused by lust and bam, she was pregnant. She was going to tell Harry but then she saw harry

kissing Ginny, and ran away. Eleven years later…


	2. getting ready and leaving

Sienna POV

I was in the tent again. The one I had stayed in 11 years ago, only this time everyone was there. Arthur, Molly, Percy, Fred & George … well everyone. They were all yelling at me for leaving them I suddenly the ground was bouncing and I was shaking.

I slowly cracked my eyes open and there in front of me was my angel, my 10 year old daughter.

She looked like the perfect mix of me and Harry that it was sometimes scary for me to look at her. She had her father's black hair till her shoulders; then it started to change into my brick red locks. She had her father's height, nose and those beautiful emerald eyes, but my complexion, figure, and lips.

I was shocked that she looked so much like me with all of her father's features. I had a tan complexion, full red lips, a small nose, and a dancers figure. My favorite part of my appearance was A) my red/brown hair; which started a golden brown but slowly morphed into a brick red and B) my amber eyes which were framed by thick lashes.

Anyways the reason for the crazy jumping today was that we were moving back to England today and she was way too excited if you asked me.

I remember telling her that we were moving; I had never seen her so excited.

_I had just comeback from a meeting. The American minister of magic decided that we were going to do an employee switch with other magical communities, and my team was one of the 3 chosen, but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that I was being sent to England. _

_I decided to stop at Pizza Hut for triple stuffed crust and triple cheese pizza with olive's, pineapples, and chicken. Then I went to a local grocery and bought a carton of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. The feast was to ice lily into the move, but turns out I didn't need to because she had wanted to go to England forever. _

I smiled as I pulled her into a hug. "Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Of course mom" she laughed "but it's eight-thirty and out portkey leaves in 2 hours.

I shot up.

"Kay since you're already dressed, go say good bye to everyone then meet me at the edge of the forest before ten o'clock. Got it?"

"Thanks mom" she said giving me hug before racing away.

I rolled my eyes before taking a deep breath and getting out of bed. After I took a quick shower, I packed the remainder of things. Then shrunk them down to fit in the small beaded purses that Hermione and I had charmed when I was seventeen.

Everything fit like a puzzle.

I looked at clock before muttering a string of curses.

I ad 30 minute to give the keys to my neighbors and meet up with lily. I decided to leave note explaining everything and then left in their mailbox with the key before grabbing the bag and apperating away from the place that housed me for 11 years

When I got their lily was already waiting for me and it took us nearly 27 minutes to find it, and we grabbed on just before it left.


	3. Diagon Alley

**AN. Hey guys, I'll be updating at least once a week from now on. Sorry for leaving you all hanging like that.**

_**Flowerspot**_

**Trip to Diagon Alley**

_**Sienna's Pov**_

We both pulled back from the portkey at the last second, but landed completely different. While I landed gracefully, lily fell flat on her bum, causing me to remember the Quidditch World Cup I went to in my fourth year. I smiled and helped her up, pushing away boxes at the same time.

"Thanks mom" lily said before turning around to look at the empty apartment we were standing in. "How are we going to unpack all this before I leave," she asked, tilting her head slightly. I smiled at her before motioning her to move out of the way and getting out my wand. It was Angel wood with a core of a unicorn tail hair. We gathered all the boxes and then I taped my wand on each one before saying "EXIMO" and all the boxes unpacked themselves and flew into their respectful places.

We both gave a grateful sigh before going into the bathroom to take a shower. I entered my room and was surprised to see it had already been painted the light honey I had bought for the painters. Smiling, I entered the bathroom and let all my worries wash away from me. I was back in England for the first time in eleven years and to make things more difficult, lily would be going to Hogwarts tomorrow. Then I was to start at the Auror's office in the Ministry. Sighing, I quickly got dressed and searched for the bag of floo powder I kept in my bag.

Suddenly a very bouncy Lily entered my room with a big smile on her face. "Mom mom mom mom mom mom" she said excitedly, "my room is painted exactly the way I want it" she said happily. I gave a small laugh at my daughter's obvious excitement and waved the bag of floo powder around. "You ready to get your stuff, kiddo" I said smiling as she nodded so fast her head looked like it could fall of. I led her to the fireplace and she grabbed a handful of Floo powder before throwing it in the fire and yelling "Diagon Alley". I repeated her actions and landed next to her after being engulfed in the bright green flames.

She kept on smiling all the way as we rushed through her shopping. It only got a bit interesting as we made our way to Madam Malkin's. We entered to shop to be greeted immediately. I had already sent her Lily's measurements, so she just had to get fitted. While I was waiting for Lily I browsed through the store when I voice cut through my train of thoughts.

"Sienna?" I heard a disbelieving voice, and turned around to see Draco Malfoy. My cousin had not changed much in the eleven years that I was gone. Still had his white-blond hair slicked back and still wore expensive clothes. Only now, he was holding a five year-old on his hip. "Hey Drake" I said grinning at him and nodding to the baby, "who's the kid". "The kid is my son, but that is not important. What is important is that you have been missing for eleven years" he growled, glaring at me while giving his son to one of the seamstresses in the shop to be fitted.

"I can explain that" I replied to his unasked question, when lily came up to me with her finished school robes. "Mom, they're done, can we go get my wand now and who is that" she asked in one breath while looking at me with her big eyes. "I smiled at her before handing her the pouch of Galleons "An old school friend of mine." I told her before shoeing her off to buy the robes. "Does that answer it" I asked as I faced him again. Draco's face was truly comical. His eyes grew to the size of saucers, his face looked pale and red at the same time, and his mouth was hanging down to his chin. He looked like a cartoon.

"she-but-what is going on" he asked, looking confused. "Why don't we talk after I am done getting Lily's things for Hogwarts" I said softly, tiring to get him to calm down. He nodded and motioned his son to follow the three of us out the door. I turned to face the child halfway there and looked at him; he had Draco's white-blond hair and grey eyes. His tan Skin and rosy lips were probably inherited by his mother. I could tell he would be even more of a heart-breaker when the time came. Smiling I held an arm out to him and asked, "What's your name, Draco lookalike" I asked laughing when I saw his eyes light up when I said he looked like his father. "Scorpios" he said softly, still smiling as he held my hand.

I turned to look at Draco, shaking my head sadly. "Why would you burden the boy with such a horrible name Drake" I asked him. He just shrugged, smiling in the slightest. I turned around when I felt tapping and saw lily try to get my attention. "Yup lily-pad" I said using a nick-name. "Who are they?" she asked looking very confused. "Draco is my cousin" I told her, and watched as her face went from confusion to excitement. "Really" she asked, bouncing on her feet. "Yes" Draco said looking amused. "I finally get to meet some of my family, mom doesn't talk about you guys much" she said as we walked into the store.

The store looked just as dark and dusty as it had been eighteen years ago. "Mrs. Black, 12 inches, angelwood with a core of unicorn tail hair, great for charms. I trust it still works well." He inquired as he made his way to the front of the store. "Of course Mr. Ollivander" I said smiling. "And this is…?" he trailed off not knowing how to addresses her. "My daughter. Lily Black". "Ah," he said as if he understood before turning to lily, "and which hand is your wand hand young lady." He turned and asked her. "My right one" lily replied holding out her hand. "The tape measure started to take her measurements and Mr. Ollivander backed into the store only to come back with three boxes. He gave her the first one and took it back immediately. "No no" he muttered, abandoning the other two and came back with another box.

"Try this," he said handing her a dark lapis box. Lily took the wand hesitantly and it shot sparks out instantly. "10 inches, holly wood and unicorn mane hair. A very unlikely combination, but extremely powerful. Free of charge, for I thought I would never find a witch or wizard for it. I expect great things form you Miss Black" he said. They gave him their thanks and stepped out of the store.

"Should we take the floo from the leaky cauldron to get to Malfoy Manor?" I asked. Draco nodded and we quickly made our way to the back of the leaky cauldron. He turned to lily "You need to say Malfoy Manor ok". She nodded and the three of them went through the floo. Just as I was about to go through myself, "Sienna Black?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned around to see Tom. "Tom" I said, embracing to old man. "How are you?" I asked. "Great, but where have you been, child" he asked. "Tom… Draco is waiting for me at the Manor, but maybe I'll come for a drink later." I said. He nodded and let me go. "Malfoy Manor" I said as I stepped into the fireplace.

**AN. That's it for now. Next chapter will have Narcissa Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy. But it will be a shorter chapter. Please review.**


	4. Dinner with the Malfoys

_**Seeing the Malfoy's**_

Sienna POV

Whoosh! I landed and fell flat on my face while Draco snickered at me from above.

"Mom! Are you ok?" I heard my daughter ask.

I smiled and looked up. "Yup".

"Shhhh. I want to surprise mum. She really missed you." Draco said looking down at me.

I got up and then we slowly crept into the foyer.

"Wait here," Drake said looking at me and lily, "you can come with me." he said turning to face Scorpius. They then turned and left to the dining room. We could hear conversation and then footsteps. Then I saw the face of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Sienna" she said faintly and I smiled and waved, feeling really small.

She ran at me and caught me in a tight hug. "Where have you been young lady? Do you know how much I missed you and…" she stopped when she saw lily.

"Aunt Cissy, meet my daughter Lily Black" "oh dear… is that why you…" she asked leaving the sentence hanging as she looked at me.

I just nodded.

"So, where is the lovely Astoria Malfoy," I asked, while mock peering around Cissy.

"Right behind you Ms. Black," I heard my childhood best friend's voice.

I turned around to see her arms crossed and she looked pissed.

"Where have you been? Do you know I had to make Pansy my maid-of-honor because you disappeared of the face of the earth. And you didn't tell me about your child." She ended with a sad look on her face. "Did you really not trust me that much?"

"Sorry Tori, but how can I make it up to you" I asked blinking fast to keep the tears away,

She showed a small smile, "never leave like that again"

"Done" I said smiling.

"So introducing me to your adorable daughter yet?" she asked

"Tori, this is my daughter Lily Black. Lils, this is Astoria Malfoy, my best friend."

"Cool, I finally get to meet some of mom's British friends" lily said with a smile.

"Oh she's just like you were" Astoria said with a grin as we walked to the dining room.

When we got there I saw that the table was set for two extra seats and raised my eyebrow towards Draco who just grinned at me.

"The elves know everything" he said with a smile.

We took our seats and ate the feast that was laid on the table. The conversation was random; Aunt Cissy, Scorpius, and Lily were talking about school, while Tori, Drake, and I were conversing about what we were up to.

"So why did you come back!" Draco asked, "Not that I don't want you here but, if you left like that, leaving everyone behind, why just come back" he asked obviously confused.

"Well, First of, I wouldn't want lily to go to school anywhere other than Hogwarts. I mean it is the best magical school around, plus our family has been going there for centuries. And I also got a promotion, but the job offer is for here in England. And I really missed you guys." I finished my long speech with a smile. Astoria and Aunt Cissy smiled but Draco looked conflicted.

"You're an Arouror?" he said, his voice full of emotion and his eyes wide. After a moment though, be burst into laughter. "Oh, this is bloody brilliant mate. You're the new arouror on the gold team, with Potter, Weasley, and me." He said trying not to laugh too much.

"What!" I said, shocked. Why was this happening to me? Why was I always being plagued by the man that broke my heart? I wondered, with a groan. "When did you become an arouror?" I asked confused,

As a teen he always voiced the fact that he wanted to take over the Malfoy family business.

"I took care of the business for about a year, but it got really boring, I mean after being on the front lines of battle for nearly two years, just sitting behind a desk was lifeless, so I handed the business back to mom and got training. And that's that" he said with a grin.

I smiled at him. At least I would be in hell with my best friend by my side. "So what else is happening around here? I feel so left out of the loop." I questioned, truly curious.

"Well, Blaise and Pansy got married, and they have a child on the way, same with Daphne and Theo, Crabbe disappeared somewhere, and Goyle is Head healer of the children's wing in St. Mungos. As for your Gryffindor friends, Ron and Granger got married, and have a child. Percy is engaged to Audrey Greene, Charlie is still single and in Romania and George is with Angelina."

"Wow" I said, I missed a lot.

"Yes dear, that tends to happen when you disappear for eleven years." Narcissa said.

"Now I wish I hadn't left" I said in a semi teasing voice.

We talked for a while, and I learned a lot of other things; teddy comes here every other weekend, Astoria writes for the weekly witch and the Daily Prophet, and Scorpius is a music protégé.

As I was leaving the Manor, I had one question left for Draco. "Wha-What about Harry," I asked, not sure what to except. "You didn't mention him in your little recap".

"Err, he got engaged to Weasley, but got divorced after two children, apparently she was cheating on him or something" he said with a shrug.

"Oh" I said quietly. After wishing Dray a good night, I left with my mind racing at the new news.


	5. Kings Cross Station

The next day, I woke up, with nervous jitters in my stomach. It was the day that lily would be going to Hogwarts, and my first day at work. And the first day that I would she everyone again… Hermione, Ron, HIM. While I was musing my thoughts, lily had entered my room and was now waving her hand across my face. "Hey mom," she said, "time to get up, I get to go to Hogwarts today, and you have work." "Yeah. Yeah." I mumbled as I got up and did my morning routine. (Brush, shower, ect) when I got out I saw Lily already there, eating cereal and drinking a cup of coffee. I shook my head before grabbing my breakfast and sitting at the table with her. "Are you excited?" I asked, amused at the fact that she was practically bouncing in her seat with anticipation. " 'sHogwarts." (_no not really just want to get there soon sort of excited oh are you kidding me of course I am excited it's Hogwarts_.) I chuckled. "I was almost this excited when I went to Hogwarts for the first time to. Remus said that I nearly bit his head off with the amount of chitter-chatter I did on the way there. Nearly silenced me" I said, grinning as I reminisced that day.

_Eleven year old Sienna was bouncing on a giant lump hidden under the covers. "Come on Uncle Remus, wake up, wake up". A head popped out of the covers, blearily looking at the girl who was already dressed and very excited. "Sienna," he groaned, "it's only 8 o'clock, way to early kiddo" he said looking at her with a small smile. "Well too bad, you're up now she said. Remus sighed and got out of bed then grabbed the little girls hand so that they could both get some food before making their way to kings cross. "So Uncle Remus, what time do you think we will get there, where do we go, how do we get to Platform nine and three quarters, is it with the muggle trains, or are there special enchantments on it, what will-" "Sienna, for the love of Godric, please just eat your breakfast or I will silence you," Uncle Remus said, pleading. Sienna pouted and took a bit of her waffle. _

I told lily the story while we got her truck and her owl before apperating to a bath room at Kings Cross station. "Come on" I gestured, pointing towards the large pillar. "OK, you see that pillar, all you have to do is run straight into it, and then you'll be on the platform." Lily looked at me like I was insane, but after a staring contest, which I won; she got ready to run towards the wall. "If I get hurt, it's your entire fault, and I will never trust you again" she said before running straight through the pillar and disappearing. I followed, slipping straight into the magical platform like I had all those years ago. When I got to the other side, I saw Lily looking at her surroundings in awe. She had been to magical places before, but platform nine and three quarters was always a sight to see. "Mom," she said grinning as I made my way over top her. "this is sooooo cool" she said, grinning. "that's what I said," I told her looking at the clock to see it was 10:50. "Ok kiddo, you should get a compartment, and be careful. Let people in only if you feel comfortable with them, and write to me tonight." I told her in a big rush as I led her to the train. "Mom," she said, turning to face me, "what if I don't get into Gryffindor, or worse, what if I'm in Slytherin," she asked, her eyes wide in fear. "You know, I believe that everyone has traits for each house, it only matters about which traits will help you more, and there is nothing wrong with being in Slytherin, some of my closest friends were in Slytherin. "Plus, I was in Slytherin," a familiar voice said from behind us. I turned to face Draco, with a confused expression on my face. "what, I want to be here for my niece's first time on the Hogwarts express," he said with a shrug. I smiled and moved out of the way so Lily could give him a hug. He then whispered something in her ear, and I swore that I saw some gold being slipped into her pocket. Then lily turned to me one last time, hugged me and got on the train, just as the clock stuck eleven. "Bye, Mom" she yelled from the window of her compartment as the train started to move. "Did she just say mom?" I heard a voice behind me say, a very familiar voice.

**So, who do you think the person/s is leave a review below. Also tell me what I should name the real Lily Potter, I can't have two Lily's in my story, can I.**

**Hoping to update soon, **

**Flowerspot**

**P.S check out my new story about Neville and Reese's PB cups. **


	6. AN

**Hey Guys, I know I said I would update every day, and I didn't, but that's because I've been working on Mini Youtube trailers for my multi-chapter fanfictions. I've already put up one for Oh Merlin! And the rest will be up soon. **

**If you want to watch them, go to then search Oh Merlin Trailer, TheShreyaGirl**

**Sincerely **

**Flowerspot**


End file.
